Musical Broadway
Musical Broadway is an 2021 American animated anthology film produced by Walt Disney and released to theatres on May 20, 2021. and the sequel to Make Mine Music (1948). As with its predecessor, the film visualizes Narrator and Singer compositions with various forms of animation introductions. Set pieces are introduced by a variety of celebrities including of Idina Menzel, Phil Collins, Kelsey Grammer, Justin Timberlake, Bobby McFerrin, Yanni and Nathan Pacheco. Film segments The film begins with the sound of an book from Make Mine Music. Panels showing various segments from Make Mine Music. The nine "mini-musical" stories are outlined below: *''Casey Bats Again'' A sequel to the Make Mine Music segment Casey at the Bat. with narration by actor Paul Frees. Casey comes to the plate again, this time as the manager of a team comprised of his nine daughters who manage to win despite Casey's leadership. *''Amare Di Nuovo (Adagio in C Minor)'' This segment was a ballad of love, sung by Nathan Pacheco (with Yanni playing the piano). *''All the Cats Join In'' the segment is the only one featured in Make Mine Music and Musical Broadway. Benny Goodman and his Orchestra contributed. Their music played over visuals that were drawn by a pencil as the action occurred. The scene portrayed teens of the 1940s being swept away by popular music. *''Medicine Man'' This segment was Bobby McFerrin. Their music played over visuals that were drawn by a pencil as the action occurred. The scene portrayed Robot of the 2050s being swept away by medicine music. *''The Man on the Flying Trapeze'' This segment featured Justin Timberlake, Circus music the song also titled "The Daring Young Man on the Flying Trapeze" by William Saroyan, about the arrogant flying trapeze whose cockiness was his undoing. A few moments are exaggerated or altered and music is added. *''Thumberlina'' based on the fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen, This segment was an animated dramatization of the Swan Lake Suite by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, with narration by actor Kelsey Grammer. Each character is represented with a specific musical accompaniment as follows: Thumbelina from Hungarian Dance, The Prince Fairy from Allegro, Mrs Toad from Danse Espagnole, Beetle from Danse Napolitaine, Miss Mouse and Mr.Mole from Dance of the Little Swans and Bird from Scène Finale *''After You've Gone'' the segment is the only one featured in Make Mine Music and Musical Broadway. featured Benny Goodman and The Goodman Quartet as six anthropomorphized instruments (Piano, Bass, Snare and bass Drums, Cymbal and Clarinet) who paraded through a musical playground. *''One More Night'' This segment featured two rotoscoped live-action Hand to Hand, Hector Yzquierdo and Tatiana Çolaquy Yzquierdo, moving in CGI with animated backgrounds and characters. Phil Collins sang the title song. *Finale: Puss in Boots based on the fairy tale by Charles Perrault, When a poor boy's cat dons magical boots, the cat becomes a fast-talking con artist, who helps make his master's dreams of marrying a beautiful princess come true. This is for entertainment purposes only. with narration and singing by actor Idina Menzel. Category:2021 Film Category:English-language films Category:Justin's Favorite Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures